clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Happytomax
Hi, Happytomax! Welcome to the Club Penguin Fanon Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Happytomax page. We hope you can make continuing contributions of articles and/or discussion and other improvements. If you are new to Wikia or wikis in general, be sure to visit the "Community portal" for an outline of some of the main parts of the site and a link to pages that tell you how to edit. Many useful tools and fun pages can be seen to the left, under the logo. Named the Sidebar, clicking on a blue link will take you to the page of choice. Do keep an eye on the , where all edits and their authors (anonymous or signed-in) are listed. Bookmark it, maybe. (And help delete spam and vandalism - unpleasant but a fact of life.) Discussion of any aspect of the site, and enquiries, can be made at Talk:Main_Page or on the associated with each article. It helps if you sign and date your contributions there, so that readers know "who to talk to" and whether your message is probably still of current interest. If you write on a user's "talk" page, that user will get an alerting message on next visit. Remember to sign every discussion or talk page with four tildes (~~~~). Feel free to fill out your so we can learn more about you. As a Fanon Wiki, we encourage creative writing like the articles UnitedTerra, Club Penguin Island, www.power4u.com, P.O.P.E., Redlink, Darktan, X-Virus, Dorkugal, and the United States of Antarctica. We also have laws. Please read the COC for more. Please remember that, unlike Wikipedia, the Club Penguin Fanon Wiki is censored. We encourage your edits! Please don't quit!! Thanks! Once again, welcome to the Club Penguin Fanon Wiki! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! BOOYAH FOREVER!, -- Tails6000 (Talk) 14:41, 5 September 2009 HOW DARE U! ZOMG HOW DARE U INSULT TEH BRILLIANCE THAT IZ TURTLESHROOM! Okay, that was a joke, but really -- chill out, dude. What TS made is a CONTROVERSY article, which is about/parodies controversial subjects, like religion, subcultures, politics, etc. However, Emoguin and Gothguin hardly even RANK on the offense scale for controversy articles. because they hardly insult aspects of the subcultures AT ALL. This is why you need to chill. Do you actually think the other users here are evil, vicious, demeaning people who carelessly parody controversy after controversy without considering the amount of offense it could create? Do you actually think that this piece of sheer brilliance that is commonly addressed as TurtleShroom doesn't think out controversial parodies before he writes them? TurtleShroom takes great care to limit the amount of possible offense created by a controversial parody whenever possible. When he parodied the Roman Catholic HIERARCHY (NOT THE RELIGION, FOR CRYING OUT LOUD!), do you think he just slapped up a bunch of facts without stopping to evaluate the possible offense? No! He created a forum and asked everyone what they thought of the parody. Most people agreed to it, but there was a common consensus that TS was skating on thin ice. However, the article is going well, and it's even seeding a few more articles related to it. Obviously TurtleShroom thought out Gothguin (he didn't make Emoguin, mind you) before writing it. Since Gothism isn't even a religion, it's easy to parody it and not insult it as well. So, for the final time -- CHILL, DUDE. ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'The Nerd Quibbles On...']]) View this template 23:59, September 16, 2009 (UTC) RE: Offense I didn't write the Emoguin article. Please spam IPeng with your anger. I can see you're into instigation, the intentional angering of others. If all you're here to do is cause and view flame wars, and if your objective is to merely "secretly see all the fighting, flaming, and all that stuff, I here this wiki has ALOT", I'm going to have to ban you for antagonizing the masses and enjoying watching others fight. That's just not right. All you've been doing is quizes, blogs, and harsh criticism, and I have yet to see a productive work. --† कछुए मशरूम! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) DON'T YOU DARE QUIT BECAUSE OF WHAT I JUST TYPED!!!!!!!! † 00:00, September 17, 2009 (UTC)